


Сьома секунда

by dead_din



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Revolution
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вони розпочали революцію.<br/>Вони будуть стояти до кінця.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сьома секунда

 

> _I will fight, one more fight,_
> 
> _Don't break down in front of me._
> 
> _I will fight, will you fight?_
> 
> _I will try one last time._

 

У голові начебто гули бджоли: усі звуки зливалися у єдину химерну субстанцію, перебиваючи один одного. Ця суміш дробила черепну коробку, відбиваючи важкий ритм. Все було змішаним. Все було незрозумілим. Десь у куточку підсвідомості ховалася думка, що треба все осмислити та, з ясною головою, почати діяти.

Не вдавалося.

Діана намагалася піднятися, встати на ноги, але її хитало і вона, в решті решт, падала, розбиваючи коліна об асфальт. І тоді вона вирішила дряпатись, хватаючись руками за нерівності, за маленькі камінці, за чужу одежу якихось людей, котрі мертвими впали, застигли у миті. Але завжди настає той момент, коли навіть той останній шанс піднятися відмовить, і ти залишишся, лежачим ниць, ридаючим і благаючим про допомогу.

Сили покидали її.

Дивитися на кроваву бійню, на вмираючих товаришів, на скандуючий натовп, на мертві тіла союзників та навіть ворогів, було нестерпно. Хотілося допомогти. Хотілося врятувати хоча б одне життя. Хотілося собі довести, що вона ще зможе – вона знайде в собі сили встати!

Та дарма.

Все, що вона зараз може – це бити кулаком цей клятий асфальт, залитий кров’ю. Біль гострими голками пронизала руку. Трясця. Навіть пов’язка, що до цього була на лівому оці, злетіла, оголюючи знівечене око, незряче око, темне око.

Насувала істерика через власну неспроможність щось змінити. Діана не стримувала ані сліз, ані схлипів – цього все одно ніхто не почує. Вона продовжувала бити рукою, неначе цим можна було би щось повернути, неначе через це стане легше. Вона все не відчувала її; просто знала, що вона є, що можна продовжувати робити з неї кроваве місиво.

В одну мить руку дівчини перехопив Едвард.

− Це нічим не допоможе, − коротко відповідає він, але, бачачи її сльози, заспокоює, − тому що вони знали, на що йшли, вони були готові до всього. Як і ми. Тому підіймайся.

Він допомагає їй, дрижачій, але сповненій енергії підкорити собі поле битви, нарешті встати. А потім з посмішкою говорить:

− Битва ще не закінчена, війна не програна.

Очами, повними відчаю, вона дивиться на свого друга. Боже, він має рацію! Як же він вчасно! Вона намагається втамувати свій біль в тілі, роблячи перший крок, але біль, прихований під товстою кіркою свідомості, значно важчий, нестерпніший. Він виїдає її зсередини, але вона, як істинний воїн, бореться.

Битва ще не закінчена, війна не програна.

Дівчина починає твердо дивитися вперед, залишаючи за спиною мертві тіла товаришів, по котрим топчуться важкі чоботи солдатів, здається, тих, що повинні бути на їх стороні. Вона це ще згадає. Потрібно тільки піднятися і боротися.

 

І знов всередині запалюються тисячі вогників, тисячі зірок, породжуючи всесвіт. Зараз вона неосяжна, незламна. Площа в сірому оці Діани втрачає свій колір через ніч, але одразу ж становиться дуже яскравою через вибухи та гучною через вигуки людей-мурашок, що хаотично бігають. Але вона не піддається цій метушні і намагається тверезо зважувати нинішню ситуацію, шукати те, в чому вона буде корисна навіть в такому стані.

Ось вона бачить Беллу, на обличчі якої грає азарт, замість звичайної м’якої посмішки. Вона танцює з вітром і вогнем, грає в хованки зі смертю. В цю мить вона здається безсмертною, і їй це подобається. Здається, навіть якщо вона програє, адреналін у венах все одно буде пульсувати і заставляти її знову і знову повертатися до цієї битви, до цього задоволення. І Діана про себе говорить, що просто так не здасться.

Ось вона бачить Роберта, який теж намагається насолоджуватися цим дійством. Його голова завжди була забита питанням, але не зараз; зараз – чіткі дії та безперечна стратегія. Він впевнено наступає, і цей спокій в його очах заспокоює і Діану. Ударна хвиля розвіює його чорняве волосся, уносячи весь переляк з собою.

Ось вона дивиться на Олівера і дивується йому. Він посміхається. Не хапається за живіт через хвилювання, не плаче через страх, як робить це завжди. Він сповнений бажання. І Діані теж хочеться бути такою ж сильною.

Ось вона дивиться на Лілі, яка ніби застигла в цьому шумі, тримаючи в руках пляшку з легкозаймистою сумішшю. Але постріл – і вража куля опиняється в її ще молодому тілі. Вона падає. Коктейль Молотова викочується з рук. Її світло-русяве волосся приховало останній подих і посмішку на обличчі.

І ось вона дивиться на Фредеріку, яка намагається заліковувати рани постраждалим.

Вони всі боролися і борються.

Вони всі намагаються жити, не боячись.

Вони всі намагаються любити.

Вони всі намагаються перемогти в цій війні за власні права. За власну свободу. За власне право вибору і голосу. За власне щастя.

За власне майбутнє.

Повз волі згадується вся боротьба, починаючи з маленької непокори системі, закінчуючи великою ідеєю втечі з-під влади цієї системи. Пригадалися і перші тижні в голоді і холоді, коли зграя непокірних таки втекла. Деяких ховали. Але це не зупинило нікого. Краще було тоді разом, з маленькою надією на щастя – свободу, ніж під пихатими утискувачами прав і свобод. Пригадувалось і те, як вони всі вставали на ноги, оговтувалися та будували плани, щоб звільнити усіх інших.

І ось вони тут. Кожен із них розуміє, що це його обов’язок, який зовсім не обтяжує його, а навпаки – дає почувати себе живим, відчувати себе… собою.

Діана робить кроки вже без підтримки друга. Едвард може не перейматися про неї, адже, допоки вона стоїть, вона незламна.

Час спливає.

 

 _Секунда_.

Діана вступає в битву, бере з собою свою зброю – рішучість, наступає.

 _Друга_.

Вона зривається з місця, лине, як вітер, аби нанести удар.

 _Третя_.

Тонке лезо її ножа ранить людину в уніформі, озброєну людину, ворога, який врази сильніше. Ранить, але не вбиває, сковуючи в рухах.

 _Четверта_.

Відчуваючи всіма клітинками тіла цю площу, вона зауважує ненависний і лютий погляд за спиною.

 _П’ята_.

Вона обертається – погляд зникає.

 _Шоста_.

Але замість нього з’являється набагато більше зброї, направленої на неї. Вона не впорається, їй не зможуть допомогти.

 _Сьома_.

Ніж падає на землю з дзвінким звуком на асфальт, клятий асфальт.

 

Діана дивиться на небо – їй ввижається нескінченне море, величезній чорний кит, плаваючий беззвучно. У цьому темно-синьому морі його не розгледіти, але він є. Як і вона. Вона пливе так само нечутно, чекає, поки її помітить.

До останнього вона стоїть на ногах.

Вона може вільно розкинути руки і, нарешті, посміхнутися. Не награно – чисто, по-дитячому наївно, нехай навіть від цієї посмішки стає погано і хочеться плакати. Це була її посмішка. Її – і більше нічия.

Вона вільна… Вона – вільна!

Вона розкидає руки, начебто просячись до простору,свіжого повітря, темно-синього неба. Біль, що раптово розлився магмою по тілу, даремний. Це дурниці. Вона думає, що не дарма прожила це життя, за нього варто було боротися, варто було влаштовувати революцію і вмирати в останній раз ось так – тремтячи від захвату і щастя в легенях.

Діана піддається натиску простору, тоне в темно-синьому небі і стає тим безсмертним китом.

 

На сьомій секунді її захлиснула ейфорія та біль.

Її партія закінчилась.

Битва… не програна?

***

Коли Ед в голос зачитував ім’я кожного загиблого в цій битві, він сам повірити не міг в таке число: залишилося трохи більше половини. Але ці жертви не були марними – вони перемогли. Вони змогли.

Нехай навіть війна ще не завершена, але вони вірять – перемога буде їхньою.

А коли Ед дочитував список, підходячи до тих найважливіших імен, йому ставало зле, він просто переставав дихати. Важко.

На вулиці, де всі вони зібралися разом, з неба лив дощ. Смутне небо поглядало на людей і, неначе кричачи на них, голосно пускало грозу.

− І що нам залишилось? – питає Белла тихим голосом.

− А нам – тупа і вічна біль, котра буде вести нас до мрії. Тому варто боротися, − каже Едвард, прикидаючи, як би відповіла Діана в цій ситуації, якби могла.


End file.
